Shadows
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: This is the sequel to Darkness. Dean and Sam never seem to catch a break and when someone want revenge well there is no such thing as a break for these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all here is the sequel to Darkness this is about 2 months after the end of Darkness. I am so sorry if the ending of Darkness was odd or stupid I had no idea how to end it…"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

** I only own Cain, James, and any other characters you do not recognize.**

**If you have not read Darkness you should read that first so your not confused. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I drove my impala in to the parking lot I had left Kalin with Bobby so he could train him to fight like a proper hunter that was two months ago and from what he had heard from Bobby Kalin was learning fast

"Hey Sam wake up were here"

Sam's eyes fluttered open he groaned then sat up

"Bout time"

he yawned and looked at me his eyes hardly open

"Wait here while I check in"

Sam nodded to me before sitting his head back against the window.

I checked in and hopped back into the car and drove it into the spot in front of the room I then turned to Sam and patted his shoulder  
"Wake up once were in the room you can sleep"

He awoke groaning again and muttering something I couldn't make out, I got out opened the trunk and grabbed our duffels then proceeded to unlock the room and set the duffle bags inside then helped Sam into the room.

I awoke and heard the clicking of keys I opened my eyes and saw Sam typing away at the keys  
"What are u doing up at fucking eight thirty in the morning"

"Research Dean"

I growled and dug my face into the pillow and groaned again  
"Go back to bed Sam"

"No Dean looks like we got a case"

I groaned again  
"Fuck"

all Sam did was laugh  
"Shut up"

I threw a pillow at him next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok the answer to babyreapers question to why this is two months after is because Cain and his brother like to plan things to make sure everything works out so they don't get caught**

**The other reason is that as you remember Deans leg had a broken leg and had three weeks to go to heal and those last three weeks took up the last weeks of the month.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sat down at the desk in the room sighing I put my head in my hands and continued to read the article I was reading  
"Hey Dean going out for a bit"  
I looked up arched my brow  
"Ok but be careful ok"  
he nodded before exiting the room smiling.

After an hour I finally got bored and decided to watch some TV and munch on the snack food I had gone out and bought the day before, I turned to the clock and noticed the time was six twenty seven  
"Where the hell are you Sam?"

**Sam's Pov**

I walked into the park my heart beating fast I had walked a long ways from the hotel and now to walk the way back, I sat down under a tree I looked to the parking lot which was mostly empty of any cars

a van pulled up to the curb and a someone around my age stuck his head out the window  
"Hey can you help us we are new to town and were a bit lost?"

I got up and walked over  
"What do you want to find"  
"A local store hardware and stuff like that"  
"There's a hardware store about two blocks from here"  
"Thanks also do you happen to be Sam Winchester"  
"Yea wh…"

I stopped short I turned to run I heard a bang and felt hot fire run up my leg.

I fell to the ground biting my lip  
"To easy"

I heard the van door open and some shuffling I was picked up and dragged inside I struggled but one of the men kicked my leg causing my vision to flash black for a moment, my wrist were tied together with plastic ties my ankles tied with duct tape next a rag rolled up into a small ball was shoved into my mouth and a cloth place over to hold it in place  
"You can thank your friend for the info"

I looked and saw Kalin kneeling he had a cut on his upper forehead by the hair line his wrist were taped together as were his ankles he was also gagged like I was, I felt a needle go into my neck the drug running into my veins soon it all went black.

**Dean's Pov**

I looked at the clock eight forty five I cursed and got up shoved my shoes on grabbed my keys and left the room, I got into my baby and started her up  
"Better have a good excuse Sam"

I drove around and the last place I stopped was the park I pulled into the parking lot and noticed something hanging from the tree nearest me

I got out and walked over my heart sank it was Sam's sweatshirt and on it was an envelope, I grabbed the envelope and opened it

_Dear Dean, _

_As you have noticed your brother didn't come back to the room…no in fact he is with us. I am sure you remember us quite well Dean. _

_Anyway your brother and that brat are with us being well taken care of, we will be in touch with you in a few days while we get settled._

Cain

my heart stopped briefly my breathing turned to a gasp I ripped the letter apart and threw the pieces in the garbage can


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all sorry about the wait been busy again…hate to have left you at a cliffhanger like that. **

**Now I know Babyreaper had a million question hopefully I answer some of them here if not let me know ok babyreaper. **

**Now on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I awoke on a cold floor still bound and gagged I struggled but the plastic ties rubbed my wrist till they bled I heard movement and saw Kalin chained to the floor, his wrist were bound behind him and a chain pinned him to the floor, his ankles were still duck taped and he had a collar around his neck the chain also connected to a ring in the floor.

I heard the door open and Cain and his brother James came in along with some others I struggle to get loose but the tape held

"Now Sam is that really how you want to start with are second meeting"  
I glared at him as he came forward and took the tape away from my mouth allowing me to spit out the rag I had in my mouth

"Go to hell"

Cain face was of shock and surprise

"Come now Sammy do you really have to be so harsh?"

"It's Sam"

He smiled before moving over to Kalin who seemed to shrink away as Cain reached out to him

"Finding this one was not very easy for us we looked everywhere for him"

He places his hand on the top of Kalins head who shrank from the touch.

I struggled to sit up but failed making Cain laugh  
"Ohh by the way Sam I should mention you're not the main event no far from it that spot is for your brother Dean"  
"You touch him I swear I will kill you"  
Cain just laughed at my threat then motioned everyone out of the room before he left he turned to me smiling.

**Deans Pov**

I pulled the impala up and pushed on the brakes I got out of the car and ran into Bobby's house  
"BOBBY"

I shouted waiting for an answer  
"BOBB"  
"Shout again you damned idjit and I will smack you"

Bobby came from down the stairs his head bandaged as well as his arm

"Bobby thank goodness"

I grabbed him in a hug so fast he had no time to react  
"Do you want to explain to me how the hell crazy pants found out Kalin was here"

"I am not sure but they took Sam as well"

"Balls"

all I did was shake my head and plopped into a chair.

Bobby handed me a beer I popped it opened and drank half of it  
"Easy there Dean"  
"Bobby he and his little group have them and who knows what the hell is happening to them or where they are at for that matter"

"Dean I know this is hard but you need to clear your head a bit then set a plan of action before rushing into this"  
"I would rather rush into it Bobby"  
"And what die, what good would you be to Sam then"

I sighed running my hand through my hair fighting back the urge to leave now and go after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I hope I answered most or all of your questions Babyreaper. If I did not let me know and I will fix that. **

**I hope you all are enjoying the sequel so far if you see any errors let me know and if you have any open ideas those are also welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I paced the floor and was biting at the bit I checked several locations on a map and found ones that would be a possible site for them to hide

"Hey Dean you got a letter, no return address"

I walked over and grabbed it from him opening it  
_Dear Dean, _

_We want you to meet us alone tonight we will have your brother with us._

_If you bring anyone along with you your brother dies. _

the letter ended I crumpled it and tossed it into the garbage in the kitchen after writing to meeting place down.

I sat down finishing off my beer I wanted to strangle Cain and his damned brother so much right now but what good would it do for Sam and Kalin

"Dean are you going"  
"No I am not going to be ok Bobby not until Sam and Kalin are safe from harm"  
"And what about you Dean what will happen then"  
"Bobby I don't know…I will figure it all out"  
Bobby sighed and sat down behind his desk drinking his beer.

**Sams Pov**

I looked to Kalin  
"Kal"  
he turned his eyes were shadowed and it seemed like the life had been pulled out of him altogether

"I'm ok Sam don't worry"  
he tried to smile but it wasn't working

"It's ok Kalin we will get out of this"  
"Sam they are making sure I don't get away again"

"You are not owned Kalin your free to do as you please"  
I turned and the door opened and Cain came in along with his brother and there goons

"Hello Sam have a good night?"

"Go to hell"

Cain face turned to shock for a moment then back to normal again

"Man what a temper on you"  
"Not as bad my brothers"  
Cain smiled at me making me shudder.

Cain walked over to me then motioned his men forward

"Time to go see your brother Sam"

I looked at him I wanted to speak but nothing wanted to come out all Cain did was laugh.

* * *

**Hey sorry this chapter is a bit short the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all sorry about the long wait been super busy but I won't ramble on about what I have been busy with.**

**Now on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I paced back and forth waiting soon I heard the rumble on a van and soon saw it come into view

"Finally"

I got out and walked over  
"Hello Dean"

"Come any closer to me and I shoot got it"

Cain smiled and turned signaling his men.

The back of the van opened and Sam was pulled out his mouth was covered by duct tape and his hands bound behind him they had a leash of sorts around his neck

"You bastard"

James pulled a gun out  
"Don't even pretty boy"

I glared at him  
"Don't ever call me that"  
"Lower you weapon and get on your knees Dean"  
I put my gun on the ground then got down on my knees two of Cain's men came forward then I attacked I punched one of the men and heard a crack from his nose the next one came at me but I punched him hard.

I ran towards Sam and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I pulled out a trank dart

"The fuck…"

I fell down the drugs taking affect I saw Cain smack Sam aside the head with the gun

"S…am"  
my words slurred and soon darkness took me under.

**Kalins Pov**

I heard the door open and Cain's men came in dragging Dean between them his arms chained along with his legs he was also gagged by an iron gag a breathing hole was in the front of the gag to allow air

Cain came in next and turned to me and smiled before turning and leaving along with his men.

I heard a groan as Dean starting coming to then he began to struggle stopping when he saw me I forced a smile but it faded  
"Hey Dean"

I knew he wanted to talk but with the gag it was no use nor would it be worth the effort to scream for them to come back  
"Where's Sam"

He shrugged as best as he could lying on the floor I really hoped Sam was ok.

**Sams Pov**

I awoke to someone shaking me and I felt wet and I was cold

"Come on Sam wake up"

I turned and saw a blurry image of Bobby  
"Bo...bby"  
"Yea it's me"

He helped me sit up slowly then got me to stand where I then heaved and went down on my knees again heaving some more

"Easy there"

Bobby rubbed my back and I choked for air.

Once I was done Bobby helped me to the house and set me one the couch he removed my shoes and socks then helped me remove my shirt before handing me a blanket

"How did you find me"  
"They dumped you outside the gate I was getting the mail when I saw you lying there on the ground

I nodded as he handed me my duffle  
"Might want to change out of your wet pants next while you're doing that I will make you something to drink"

I nodded to him fearing for my brother as well what did Cain and James have planned and why did they not need me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry about the late update again….hope you all can forgive me again…thank you all for the awesome reviews and feedback. **

**Now onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

I didn't scream I wasn't going to give in not this time not like I did before I felt this pain before and I was going to get through it without letting them enjoy it  
"Scream Damnit"

James yelled at me before hitting me with the bamboo cane again

"Why are you so stubborn?"  
I wanted to laugh but avoided it

"James enough"

Cain emerged from the shadow I had no idea he was even there

"Brother he…he"  
"I know it's hard but remember what Gordon taught us"  
"Fine"

the cane dropped to the floor with a clatter  
"Still got the brand I see…almost thought you would have gotten rid of that"  
I wanted to say some but couldn't.

I heard the footsteps retreat out the door soon it clattered shut

"Dean"  
I felt hands fumbling with the latches on the manacles and soon they came loose I fell to the ground to weak to remove the gag in my mouth  
"Hang on"  
he fumbled with the latch that held it on before it to fell away  
"Thanks Kal…sorry you got in this mess again"  
"Don't be…it's not your fault"

"But…"  
"Kalin please"

He wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

I sat up my back was on fire I then stood and walked to the cleanest wall and sat  
"Dean are you going to be ok?"

I nodded to him my vision was spinning  
"Kal…I..I"

I couldn't form the words

"Its ok Dean"

He gently laid a hand on my shoulder I looked up and tried to smile but I just couldn't.

**Sams Pov**

"Sam will you fucking relax your driving me crazy"

I turned to look at Bobby in no mood to mess with neither him nor anything really

"Bobby please we have to do something"  
"We will Sam don't worry"

"But...but I am worried"

I sat down and ran my hands through my hair I was not going to cry I just wasn't but sometime I could not help it and that was one of those moments, the tears just came out I could not stop them I normally wasn't weak but I could not help it

I cried Bobby came over and handed me a tissue box I took it and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all sorry about the lack of updates hope you all can forgive me for it. So as an apology I am giving you a two chapter update to make up for it. Thank you all again for the reviews and feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I awoke to the door being opened  
"Have a good night Dean I sure hope you did"  
"Fuck you"

I felt the cane smack the side of my ribs

"Go ahead mouth off again I dare you too"

I flipped him off and another hit came

"You are really stubborn"

He snapped his fingers and signaled his men forward time to go back Dean"

He smiled and I realized what he ment  
"No" I struggled against the guards punching out.

After a struggle they finally managed to put my wrist in leather cuffs behind my back next a rag was shoved into my mouth and a leather gag put over it the bottom holding my chin

"Move it"

They pushed me down the hall towards a van once I was thrown in they tied my ankles together with another set of leather cuff they then duct taped my calves and thighs together, I felt the van move taking me to some unknown location.

**Sams Pov **

My eyes scanned the letter twice before I tore it to shreds in my hands it had been on the mailbox when Bobby got the mail  
"Bobby we have to go"  
"And do what?"

"Save Dean from what they have planned for him"

"And we will find Dean…don't worry"  
"But I will worry till he's safe"

Bobby sighed giving up on arguing with me knowing it was no use.

**Deans pov**

I was thrown into a cell and left tied up from when they had put me in the van before I was left alone I could hear the shouts of the fighting the screams of people shouting to the fighters, I heard the door open again  
"Well look who came back to finish what he didn't finish"  
I glared at him wanting to yell at him so badly  
"I will arrange a spot for him in the fight, make sure he is ready"

His goons nodded to him before he left me alone with the guards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all there was a double update so make sure to go back to chapter 7. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was chained to the wall and cold water was dumped on me my shirt had been removed and I was shaking from the cold

"Enough"

The water stopped being dumped on me  
"His fight is coming up, is he ready?"

"Yes "

I was released from the manacles and dragged to another door the screams loud and closer  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome tonight we have someone you may remember for those of you not arrested because of him give him a round of applause"

Booing and sneering comments followed before I was pushed out the door into the light of the arena I felt a rock thrown at my back and other things followed.

I saw my opponent on the other end about as tall as Sam he smiled at me cracking his knuckles then coming at me, I ducked as he punched out I punched back nailing him in the ribs but he didn't give he punched me next in the face causing my vision to spin.

The next punch landed in my ribs and another in my shoulder I went at him hitting the same areas he fell to his knees I heard a clatter and then sharp pain in my side I noticed a staff in his hands my vision spun and then faded to black.

**Several hours later**

I awoke in pain bruises covering my ribs I looked at my side and noticed bandages covering the wound I moved to sit up but realized I was tied to the bed my wrist in handcuffs and my ankles tied with rope to the bed stand

"Fuck"

I heard the door open

"Awake at last I see, how do u feel? "

"Go to hell"  
he laughed at me

"Man you still got some fight in you"  
I turned and glared at him  
"Your next fight is in two days, hope you're ready by then"  
I stayed silent and turned to look at the wall.

I was in no mood I had been tied to the bed far too long that I wanted to move my legs muscles twitched and it was driving me nuts, I turned as the door opened  
"New roommate for you"  
a person in his mid twenties was shoved in he had black hair tied in a long ponytail his eyes a light hazel color, the door closed as soon as he was in the room  
"Hi"

I said nothing he shuffled over and sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed  
"Wish I could help"  
"Its fine"  
"Names Nate"  
"Dean"

He nodded at me and we started chatting to pass the time since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all…glad you are all liking the story thank you Morning Misty for your awesome review about how I keep everything on edge I love to do that a lot and thanks to the rest of you followers and reviewers for everything.**

**As you all may have guessed Nate is another original character of mine…and for those wondering about Kalin he will show up soon enough don't worry I haven't forgotten about him at all.**

**Now on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

I awoke to figures above me and whispers, my body shaking I had been here two fucking weeks, two weeks of fights, two weeks of pain I was sick of it

"How long till he's able"  
"A week at most"

The voices made my head hurt and even in the dim light it made my head hurt to open them

"Let me know when he improves"

"I will"

The footsteps retreated and a door open with a creak then shut with a bang.

The next time I awoke the lights were off and the room empty I went to sit up but my wrist were in restraints at my side, I was dressed in nothing but shorts, I didn't remember getting here but I did remember talking to Nate and that was it  
"Awake at last?"

I heard a small door open and a man in his late forties came in I went to speak but realized my mouth had the leather gag over it

"That has to remain on…you bit one of my assistants in the struggle he will join us later"  
he came over and checked the restraints on my wrist making sure they held.

I watched him as he shuffled through things I yanked my wrist  
"Just relax if you push it your fever will return if you move and your injuries could reopen as well"  
he continued to shuffle through things acting as if I wasn't even here.

**Nate's pov**

"You did well Nate very well"

"Thank you sir"

I smiled at my boss

"Continue to do what you are doing; continue to let him believe you are helping him"  
I nodded to him  
"I will sir"

"Good…your excused"  
I bowed and left the room and rubbed the back of my neck

_"What the hell am I going to do?"_

I wanted to help Dean but disobeying orders would get me in a shit load of trouble.

I walked down the hall to my room opened the door and went inside laying down on my bed and grabbing my MP3 and turned my music on drowning the world out until I was needed again,  
I started humming to Falling in the Black by Skillet as it played into my ears making me feel a lot better since I hated being here I would rather be anywhere but here.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all sorry for the long ass wait my laptop got a virus on it and its currently being fixed so I am not sure how long till I will be without it but i will be able to update again..

I hope you all can forgive me I hated to leave you all without an update for so long but as I said my laptop is being fixed.

Thank you to those who have been waiting for the next chapter and again I am so sorry...

Now on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I awoke in pain another few days had passed and i was wondering where in the hell Sam and Bobby where i also wondered where the Kalin was and if he was ok or not.

I heard the door to the cell open I did not turn to look knowing who was coming into the room

"Your wounds are healing nicely and soon you will be back into the arena once again"

"Why not just fucking kill me"

the man stood stunned at the blunt reply

"If we killed you the money we earn from your fights would stop"

"Good cause what you all are doing is wrong"

the man came over to me and shoved a rag into my mouth

"you are a nasty person arent you"

I turned to glare at him then tried to spit the rag out but he had shoved it in to well so it stayed.

The next few hours passed in silence as I lay there tied to the bed gagged, the door opened again and Nate came in he had a bruise on his cheek and he looked tired "Hey Dean"

he came over and took the rag out

"Thanks Nate"

he stayed silent and only smiled

"you ok Nate?"

"Yea just tired havent been sleeping all to well as of late"

I nodded to him  
"Why are you here anyway?"

"The doctor said to check to see if you wanted anything"

"A bathroom break and somethign to drink would be fucking awesome"

Nate smiled before undoing my bonds.

He had fallen for it I ran ot the door and turned

"Coming Nate"

he nodded and followed me out and down the hall soon the alarms blared as a sign we were caught, I turned and saw Nate standing in the hall not moving

"Nate come on"

"I am sorry Dean"

"What"

I felt electricity course through me and knock me to the ground my vision blurred and I looked up and saw Nate holdign a taser in his hands

"Why"

"Orders Dean"

he tasered me again and soon darkness consumed me.

* * *

Hey all sorry for the short chapter the next one will be a bit longer than this one...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all thanks for the reviews as always I love getting them they make me happy  
I am so sorry again for the slow updates I have all the ideas for this in my head and have been writing them down when I can...

If you have any ideas they are more then welcome just let me know I am open to anything

Anyway on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I awoke to a voice calling my name  
"Dean"

I felt my shoulders grabbed and gently shook  
"Dean"

"I'm awake"

I opened my eyes to see Kalin standing above me his eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep

"When did you get here?"

"Last night"

"I see"

I sat up and thats when I remember Nate.

I sat up and went to stand my vision spun and I sat back down  
"Where is that traitor?"

"Nate you mean..."  
"Yes him"

"He's planning how to help us out of here"

"Yea right he's planning how to keep us here"  
"He has no choice Dean he had to do what he did to you or he would have gotten in trouble"

"Yea right"

Kalin smiled at me and shook his head.

I stood up again and walked into the bathroom boy did I look horrid

"Dean belive me about Nate"  
"Why"

Kalin swallowed  
"Because he's...he's my brother"

I about chocked on the water I was drinking  
"You said you had no family left why did you lie"  
"I...I am sorry I wanted to but I lost contact with him about five months back I thought he was dead until now"

Isaw the pain in Kalins eyes a pain I was all to familer with, it was the pain of losing someone you loved or cared about it was the look I had gotten whenever I thought I lost Sam.

I left the bathroom and sat on the bed again  
"So whens the next fight"  
"Not sure..."

"Kal you going to be ok"

all he did was nod.

* * *

Huge plot twist in this chapter...I had been debating about doing it or not and just decided to go for it and see what would happen...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all…So I decided to go back and redo chapter 12 and make the other chapter 12 way later I hope you can understand my decision. I also felt it was right to do to. so again please forgive me.

If you read this Babyreaper I hope you can understand my choice...if you stop reading Shadows altogether I will understand to...I really hope you do continue reading though I enjoy getting reviews from you and all those who read this story...

Again sorry to mix you all up like this...I will now let you read and enjoy the chapter...

Now on to the new chapter 12...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I awoke my body sore and stiff the fights had been getting worse and worse and I was fading I coughed and pain flared in my chest nothing was broken but they were bruised

"Dean..."

I turned to Kalin who was sitting on the floor

"What"  
he remained silent for a while before he spoke up  
"I want to go home"  
"I do to…"

Kalin remained silent for a while he opened his mouth to speak but the cell door opened

"Your up"  
"Are you fucking mad I am sore and downright sick and tired..."  
I was cut off as a fist smashed into my face before I was picked up by my shoulder and dragged out of the room leaving Kalin to fend for himself.

I was dragged to the arena and my opponent was built much like me but just about as tall as Sam stood at the other end of the arena the cheers pounded in my ears

"KILL HIM"  
"COME ON ALREADY"  
"NO MERCY"

The shouts kept coming and seemed to get louder I was unfocused and forgot my opponent for a moment but soon a rod came smashing into my shoulder I felt it pop and I knew it was dislocated a rods similar to his was passed to me and the fight began

By the end of the fight I could barley move I sank against the wall and the man in charge called my opponent the winner

"Figures" I mumbled under my breath

Some men came over and dragged me back to my cell as soon as I was dumped in Kalin came over and popped my shoulder back into place soon sleep claimed me.

I awoke several hours later but it was hard to tell with no windows in the room I looked around and Kalin was nowhere to be seen, I walked over to the bathroom and showered and put on the fresh clothes that were left for me sometime during the night

I rubbed the towel to dry my hair and threw it over the towel bar before leaving the bathroom and walked into the room to the door opening and one of the guards brought in a tray of food leaving in a hurry incase I attacked.

About an hour later Kalin was brought in and dumped I walked over and helped him to the other cot he slept in he was barley awake he had a split lip and a cut across his ribs but luckily in wasn't too deep, I walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth by then Kalin was waking up and he was able to take the cloth and hold it and able to clean up his face a little before he layed back down and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all…a few words then we can get started...Babyreaper I am sorry if I made you mad or anything, I am sorry about changing the chapter after so long **

**Now on to the story….**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I awoke and walked down the stairs Bobby was nowhere I went outside and found him fiddling with one of his old cars

"Bobby"

He looked up as I came over  
"Sam if you ask me again I will lock you down in the panic room"  
"Bobby…  
"Don't even continue Sam"  
he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder  
"Don't worry I called a few friends and they got some leads"

"Then why are we still here"

"Because we are and we will stay here till the leads give us more"

I sighed I wanted to argue but didn't.

**Deans POV**

I awoke and grumbled my shoulder was sore and all my injuries burned with fire  
"Dean…"

I turned to Kalin sitting on the floor eating a piece of bread  
"Hmm"  
"I talked to Nate and..."  
"Don't even Kalin I don't trust him he knocked me out and made sure I didn't escape"

"But he wants to help…if you can trust me you can trust him"  
"No"

"But..."  
"No Kalin"

He didn't argue any further with me.

I heard voices and the door opened and they came and grabbed me  
"Let me go"  
I struggled and soon Kalin came over but they knocked him back  
"Your to stay here"

They dragged me out and down the hall then down some stairs I knew where they were taking me  
"Ohh no"

I tried to stop them but all the fights had taken a toll on me, the opened a door and dragged me to a table securing my wrist, ankles, waist, head, and legs down I struggled to get loose but they held firm

"Welcome back"

"Stay away from me you…"

He cut me off as a mouthpiece attached to the leather gag was put into my mouth and locked in the back

I struggled even more as he came foreword

"Don't worry just doing some test is all we do it with the other as well but since you don't behave this is how it must be done"

He put the needle in my arm and drew some blood then handed the needle to his assistant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all, sorry about the long wait been busy as of late and hope you all can forgive me also Thank you all for the amazing reviews I love to hear from you guys. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

After the blood test they came back and the doctor had to put me in isolation he had found I was too sick to fight my injuries had gotten infected even with the care given to them but I guess it wasn't enough.

I was feverish but stilled tied to the bed I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway I couldn't locked in a room I turned my head as the door opened and Nate came in with cup with a spout he came over to me  
"Doctor doesn't want you to get dehydrated"  
"Go to hell"

"Dean…comes on"  
"No"  
"but..."  
I turned and glared at him

"Get it over with and leave"

He held the spout to my lips and poured slowly once done he left the room and me alone.

Hours passed before anyone came back into the room to check on me

"Still alive...good to see"

I was going to smart off but thought better of it

"Let's check that fever shall we"

He had his assistant hold my head while he put the thermometer in my mouth and waited it beeped and he took it out

"99.8…still too high"

He sat down at his table and wrote something down on a piece of paper before turning back to me

"What..."

"Nothing terrible I assure you"

He came over and untied me from the bed tossing clean clothes at me

"If you can manage take a shower and tend to your needs once done shout or pound on the door your choice"

I stood on shaky legs and went to the bathroom once inside it was locked.

After I cleaned up I was retied to the bed which had been cleaned up as well and the doctor left along with everyone else leaving me alone once more, I looked as the door opened and Nate came in I glared at him and he flinched a little

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in…" he swallowed before coming closer

"Kalin asked about you"

"Tell him I am fine and his brothers an ass"

He seemed to sink in on himself a little at my words

"Look I'm sorry…I had to do it…"  
"Bull"

"Dean..,I"  
"Leave now"

He backed off and left the room leaving me in silence once more


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all sorry about the long pauses between updates…I am so sorry and hope you can all forgive me. Updateds will still be a bit slow so I hope you all can understand. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I had it i walked down stairs and to Bobby's office

"Bobby..."

"Don't even Sam…we have a lead and a good one by the looks of it we head out as soon as it proves to be more"

My heart stopped short for a moment and I almost smiled

"Really"

Bobby grumbled

"Yes Sam…now please go and do something to distract yourself"

I sighed and walked out of the room.

**Deans Pov**

It felt like forever before I was released from the bed and able to roam around and stretch and regain some muscle mass I had lost there was no way in hell I was going to turn chubby.

I turned my head as the door opened up and the guards came in I set the weight down back on the stand

"Now what do you want?"

One guard came over  
"The boss wants to see you"

"No way in hell if he want to see me he can bring his ass down here to see me"

The guard smirked

"You have no choice"

They grabbed my arms and dragged me from the room and to an elevator and then to the bosses office.

The door opened

"Hello Dean"

"What do you want now?"

"I want to talk…you have been a huge success in the arena and I am here to give you the option of leaving your cell and moving up in rank"  
I smirked

"No way in hell…what I would like is if you let me go"

The man burst out laughing  
"Fine have it your way"

He waved his hand and I was dragged out of the room and back to my cell.

**Nate's Pov**

I walked to my apartment like room and sat on the couchsighing why was whenever I tried to be nice it just backfired on me I wanted to help Dean but he wouldn't listen to me.

I looked up as a knock sounded at my door

"Come in"

My friend Scott came in he was a mix of Irish and Australian so his accent was a bit thick  
"Hey…why so down…"

He came over he was dressed in black jeans with a black tank showing of his tattoo on his shoulder blade and he had shoulder length hair tied in a small ponytail

"You know that fighter named Dean?"  
"Yea..."  
"He's friends with my brother Nate but he won't listen to him about me or anything for that matter"

"Stubborn fellow huh…"

"Yea I hate it…"

Scoot sighed.

I chuckled a little

"He will come around hopefully…"  
"Eventually…but as far as I can see he doesn't trust anyone but Kalin…"  
"I know…"

We continued to talk till around eleven at night then he left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all another update…big surprise in this chapter and a huge spin on things as well…hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thank you all for the reviews as well I know I keep thanking you all but thanking you once just doesn't seem enough to me. **

**Dean: turns around stuffing a bite of pie into mouth  
"ohh hi again...sorry didnt notice you before..." looks around "Sammy" **

**Sam: "what" **

**Dean: "Vistors" **

**Sam: "Crap almost forgot...wait arent you supposed to be somewhere else" **

**Dean: Shrugs "Yea so" **

**Sam:Pushes you "Get going" pushes you out door and smiles at audience **

**anyway enough talking lets get on to the story shall we...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Sam's Pov**

I heard a knock at the door so I got up and walked over to get it

"Hello…can I help you?"  
"Yes I need to talk to the owner of the house…is he in?"

"no he's out at the moment…but he will be back in a bit so why not just come in"

I moved aside and he entered

"Thanks"

I wasn't sure where to place his accent I could tell part of it was Irish but the other half sounded like a bit of Australian.

The man sat down and I handed him a beer  
"So what's your name?"

"Scott"

"Sam Winchester…"

"So how do you know Bobby?"

"My friend Kalin directed me to him told me to get in contact and that Deans brother was with him…"

I looked up stunned  
"You know Dean"

"Not personally no, but Nate has talked to him from time to time"  
"Who"

"A friend of mine…and he's Kalins brother"

"Had no idea Kalin had a brother"

"Yea he did…had lost contact with him then got a hold of him again"

I smiled and continued to talk about the events that Dean and Kalin were going through.

**Dean's Pov**

I sat on the cot in my cell bored out of my fucking mind I wanted out I wanted to continue hunting down things that go bump in the night continue the family business but no I was stuck here.

I looked up as the door opened  
"You're up"

I stood up and followed them to the arena where the shouts of people cheering pounded in my ears making my headache worse than it was five minute ago

"Ladies and gentleman welcome back our number one fighter Dean…"

Cheers rang from the crowds making my eardrums and my headache worse by the minute.

I saw my opponent a lot taller than me and he had more muscle mass as well and a few moments later he slammed me into the wall I coughed as the air was slammed from me and it took a while to breathe again

"That all you got"

The man smirked and continued to pound me I threw my own punches but they did not have any affect the fight lasted minutes before I felt darkness crawling on the edges of my vision and soon it went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all I owe you all a huge apology for not updating…I hope you all can forgive me for my absence especially you Babyreaper.**

**I have been grounded as of late and that's why my updates have been so poor and as I said before I am terribly sorry for it…so I am going to give you a longer chapter then what I have been writing to make up for it.**

**I do not know when I will update next, but know that you know why the updates have been slow I hope you can understand…**

**Ok now I am done rambling now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

Bobby came home a few hours later with a few bags from the grocery

"Hey Sam I am back…"

"Hey Bobby a friend of yours stopped by"

"Who would that be?"

Scott walked into the room a moment later

"Hey …when did you get here?"

"A few hours ago"

Bobby nodded while putting the groceries away.

**Deans POV **

I awoke with a pounding headache a few hours later

"Fuck"

I gripped my head and sat up  
"Dean… "

I turned my head and saw Kalin sitting on the floor chains encircled his wrist  
"Kalin…are you ok"  
he shook his head  
"My back hurts a lot…"

I stood up and went over

"Fuck…why did they whip you…"

"Because I have been trying to get away and haven't been able to as of yet…"

"Well stop trying…I think they're getting infected…"

"Well they hurt…"

I sighed this was getting way out of hand.

I heard the door open  
"You're up again"

"Really I just woke up"

"Can't help that"

"Asshole…"

**Sam's POV again**

"So you have a plan to get my brother and the other out while we grab the cops"

"I sort of have a plan and let's hope it works"

"Let's hope my brother has been through a lot with these people I wouldn't be surprised if he is downright sick of being there"

"Trust me he is...cursing, fighting back hell he even bit one of the guards the other day in the arm and drew blood and let me tell you they were not happy at all about it."

"Really…"  
"Really I aint lying to ya…"

I chuckled.

I walked back into the room with two beers  
"Here ya go"

I tossed him the can of beer which he caught right away

"Thanks"

"Welcome…"

We talked for a few more hours before heading off to sleep.

**Deans POV**

"Yes..HA I win you son of a bitch"

the man stayed on the ground groaning in pain

"Just stay down..."

the man didn't make a move to get up.

I was taken back to my cell and was told that my next fight would be in three days

"Dean did you win"  
"Hell yes..."

Kalin smiled a little  
"Thats good..."

he started to tip forward  
"Whoa...easy"

I put a hand on his forhead  
"Damn..."

"I dont feel so good Dean..."

"You have a fever...hang on..."

he ran off to the bathroom coming back a moment later with a cool cloth

"Hey I need halp in here...my friends sick..HEY"

my yelling didn't help in anyway so it looked like I was on my own.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all…I'm back…

thank you all for reading and for the reviews…I hope you all are enjoying the story so far there is plenty more to come

Ok now on to story

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I sat down on the floor next to the cot Kalins condition had improved a little but not much the guards had come in and found me tending to him and freaked that they would lose a fighter.

I woke up to Kalin coughing  
"Hey relax..."

"Water please…"

I nodded and ran to the bathroom filling a cup with water before returning to him and helping him drink

"Thanks…Dean"

I covered him up more with the blanket as he shivered from the fever.

I had two fights that day leaving Kalin to fend for himself and I hated it I hated leaving him alone not knowing

"Dean…"

"Yes…"

"I want to go home"  
"Me to…"

I heard shouts a few moments later then loud banging noises  
"What the hell…"

**Scotts POV**

"Come on hurry"

Throws another grenade  
"I'm running low and fast"

I ran towards the holding cells and headed towards Dean and Kalins cell  
"Dean…"

I heard footsteps approach  
"Stand back ok"

He nodded before backing up as I blew the lock open  
"Grab Kalin and come on…"

He went over and picked Kalin up and came out of the cell

"Dean…"  
"Sammy"

Sam smiled  
"Alright the reunion can wait now help me open the other cells to realese the other fighters"

We proceeded to open all cells  
"Let's go people before the cops arrive"

Everyone ran for the doors.

I ran after them then I saw Nate  
"NATE"

I yelled over to him and he came over  
"Hey…care if I tag along"

"Come one quick…"

"Thanks"

**Deans POV**

"Like hell he is getting in my car"  
"Dean please let him come…"

"Fine but I am not happy about it just so you know"

We drove off a moment later heading towards the hotel to get some long needed rest and to get Kalin better.

Once at the hotel we got Kalin taken care of and it seemed to help with his fever and he seemed to relax to

**Sams POV**

"Dean"

He opened his eyes as I stood over him holding a beer out to him  
"Here"

He took it and opened it drinking it slowly  
"Better"

He nodded to me and I knew he was happy without saying anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all sorry about the really, really late update I am also terribly sorry that the last chapter was rushed…this chapter will be a lot slower and I may possibly go back to chapter 18 and rewriting it to make it slower paced…

**Chapter 19 **

We got back to Bobby's late Dean was passed out in the back seat and I hated having to wake him to get him inside the house cause all he did was bitch and complain he was fine as usual.

I got Dean inside the house and got him to lie down on the couch and he passed out again as soon as he hit the cushions

"Hey Sam go get some sleep me and the others will take care of Dean…"

I looked at him he was right I needed sleep and bad

"Ok..."

I shuffled up the stairs and fell asleep in a matter of moments after I hit the mattress.

**Deans Pov **

I awoke my body stiff and sore I heard soft snoring somewhere in the room I opened my yes and saw Bobby sound asleep in the chair at his desk an empty beer bottle next to him.

I sat up my body protesting to the movements I heard footsteps and a guy came into the room

"Who are you?"

He stopped and looked up from his phone  
"Names Scott"

His accent was a mix between Irish and I think Australian

"Dean..."

"Pleasure"

I heard more footsteps and Sam came into the room smiling  
"Hey Sammy…"

"Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Sore, stiff, got a headache, and my injuries itch like crazy"

"No fever yet though"  
"Nope"

He let out a breath of relief and shook his head.

I stood and went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge I turned around as Bobby came shuffling into the room

"Bout time ya woke up…"  
"Hi to you to Bobby"

He made a hmph noise and grabbed a beer from the fridge  
"So did I miss much"  
"Take a guess…your brother hardly slept the entire time and we got so many leads that it confused the hell out of us"

"Sorry…"

He shook his head and took a sip of beer.

I sat back down my head pounding but I didn't give two shits I wanted a beer and fuck it if I got a hangover after

"Dean…"

I looked up at Sam his face was sunk in a little from the lack of sleep and it was all because of me

"What is it Sammy…"  
"I'm glad to have you back home"  
"Sam…don't get mushy on me please…"

Sam chuckled  
"I won't Dean…promise"

"You better promise or I kick your ass…"

I took another drink of beer and laid my head back on the couch a few moments later I blacked out entirely.


End file.
